Blankets & Bedsheets
by SquishynProud
Summary: Calzona fluff one-shot. Comment if u enjoy :


"3.00am" The fluorescent digits glowed dimly in the darkened room, casting a soft green hue onto the bundled up mass that was Calliope Torres. She slept naked, as usual, the cotton bed sheet clumsily entwined with her unmoving form, her luscious lips parted slightly as she lay, resting, in the bed that smelled of strawberries and soap.

On first glance, it would almost seem a normal, nightly scene. Yet on closer inspection, one might notice an exposed forearm resting above the blue sheets, with a hand tucked tightly between cloth-covered thighs. It might have been the hazy lighting, but one could almost see a slight movement underneath those innocuous blankets; the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of sheets being barely perceptible. And in silence of that dark, tired room, one might even hear Callie's raspy breaths, slow yet harried, toeing the line of slumber and consciousness, as though wanting something more...

A single click cut through the quiet, and Callie's hand magically reappeared above the sheets. "Cal...?" When she did not stir, the door clicked again, followed by the sound of cloth falling on carpet and someone shuffling toward the king-sized bed. "Calliope...?" Arizona enquired softly, easing herself onto the mattress and placing her perfectly manicured hand on the chocolate-coloured shoulder.

Satisfied at the lack of response from her lover, Arizona Robbins groped blindly beneath the bed frame for her extra blanket; something that she learnt to keep in handy from that time she'd tried to wrestle her fair share of the sheets from a sleeping Callie...Thus discovering how hard Callie could hit "on reflex" when asleep. She sighed, remembering how long it had taken for that black eye to heal so she could work in Peds without having children gawk at her face in awe.

Sliding underneath her personal blanket, Arizona checked once again that Callie was fully asleep. Trying not to rustle the sheets, she slipped her hands underneath her white cotton bra, massaging her Z cup breasts as she lay back on the pillow. The Peds doctor had a perfectly normal libido, which was often left unsatisfied when she came home to Callie snoring away, completely unaware of how fucking horny she was...

Arizona pinched her left nipple and felt it harden; rolling the tight nub between her index and thumb, she felt warmth begin to gather in her loins. God was she in heat, and laying next to the sexiest woman alive (in her opinion) wasn't at all helping. She eased herself onto her side so as not to face Callie, at the same time tracing the edges of her lacy white panties with her fingers. She suppressed a moan as she felt her wet heat start soaking through the fabric, feeling her engorged clit rubbing against the cloth and wanting nothing more than release right then.

As she continued running her fingers over the cotton fabric of her underwear, Arizona started thinking of the hot, sexy Latina that lay barely 5 inches away from her. The thought of Callie's naked bronze body underneath that mess of blankets, showing off her oh-so-sexy legs and those perfect mounds of flesh on her chest...Arizona bit back a gasp as she pinched her hard nipples, and she wondered if Callie was hard as well?

A bronzed arm seized Arizona by the waist, and the blonde would have fell off the bed in surprise, if she had not been so busy stroking herself. "Do you do this every night after your shift?" The Latina's voice was husky and deep, the voice of a sexy angel that sent shivers down Arizona's spine. The Peds doctor tensed suddenly as she felt cold fingers slowly moving southward, past the damp fabric between her legs and dancing softly above her slick mound. "Hmm...I've been thinking of you," Arizona's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Callie brush over her hyper-sensitive clit, teasing her as she pushed against the hand, wanting so much to let loose the pressure that was building up inside her. "You're so wet right now, you know.." The brunette's spare hand reached up to cup Arizona's right breast, gently massaging her as Arizona arched her back and whimpered for more.

Kissing a trail up the blonde's neck, Callie finally inserted a single digit into her girlfriend's wet pussy, brushing over her clit with the pad of her thumb. Arizona shuddered in anticipation, pressing down on the finger until Callie inserted another one in, sliding them in and out until they were slick and wet, building up a gradual rhythm. Arizona bit her lip and moaned appreciatively as she felt a pair of boobs press against her bare back, her bra having been torn off by Callie's roving hand that was now squeezing her left nipple.

Moving on top, Callie straddled the horny blonde while sliding her little pink tongue down the nape of her neck, suckling her hardened nipple as she fucked her girlfriend with her fingers. Arizona's moans got louder and louder as she felt herself approaching the edge, feeling herself tighten around the Latina's fingers. She came screaming into the pillow, her creamy white body arching off the mattress as she released the tension she had been suppressing all day.

Gasping as she came back, Arizona looked up to see her sexy and incredibly turned on lover licking her fingers clean. "You are so amazing," whispered Arizona, leaning back on her elbows as she noticed the Latina's erect nipples grow harder as they drank in each other's beauty. Flipping the doctor over, Arizona smiled her trademark grin. "My turn, babe."

Suffice to say, their neighbours did not get much sleep that night.


End file.
